Dawn of a New Career
by Fiery Crusader
Summary: During the last day of the honeymoon from "A Burden Shared", the hero of Ooo is suddenly troubled with anxiety as he struggles to embrace his recent leadership role over an entire kingdom. Will his personal fears get the best of him, or will his beloved help him reach a definite resolve?


Finn tossed and turned in his sleep as the night progressed. In some cases, they were based on the horrors he faced in the recent war and the general recollection of surviving several other near death experiences. Those things troubled him to a certain extent, but there was something else that he considered to be a greater concern at the moment.

When he finally woke up, the human shot his eyes open and panted lightly from a dream he experienced. It wasn't much of a nightmare as he tried to recall, but he felt like it was something that distracted him from facing a reality that would soon take place tomorrow. The twenty-one year old human sighed as he looked to his right on the bedside clock that read 6:00 am. It was too early to be awake on a Sunday, but at the same time hard to fall back asleep. With no other options left, he rubbed his eyes irritably and carefully got up from bed to head towards the nearby balcony.

He saw the sprawling buildings in the distance as both his hands rested on the stone railway and the vast landscapes that were marked with magma and lava springs. No one else seemed to be awake at the current hour from his view, not even the denizens. The whole world before Finn was relatively silent, leaving only his anxious thoughts to accompany him. Before he knew it, his mind raced and his stomach felt uneasy. The blonde hero tried to calm his nerves by clenching the railway repeatedly and by taking several deep breaths, but nothing seemed to be working.

Suddenly, an alluring feminine voice caught his attention from behind, "Finn?" Her tone was sleepy, matched with her facial expression.

Finn turned around being slightly startled from the sudden outburst, but relaxed moments later. His stark blue eyes observed the red-haired elemental who wore nothing but a white thin blanket that covered her from the chest down. Even though his personal stress seemed to be overwhelming, Finn blushed lightly at his spouse of the same age from the fact that she resembled a goddess from Ancient Greece.

"I was beginning to wonder why the bed felt a bit colder than usual," Phoebe teased with a soft giggle. She then shifted into a concerned expression and asked, "Are you alright?"

Finn looked down and sighed internally, "No." He answered deciding to be straightforward. "I feel.. nervous."

She furrowed her brows as she walked closer in front of him to caress one side of his face, "About what?"

"My new job," he replied hesitantly with a sigh. "I know that I accepted it back then being all enthusiastic and stuff, but I now feel like I have the butterflies." He lifted his gaze to meet hers, "I'm afraid of how much will change after tomorrow."

Phoebe withdrew her hand, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged off-handedly and elaborated, "Like if we'll ever have time for ourselves, that we could still hang out with our friends, and if I'll handle my first day well."

She nodded in understanding with comfort and realization, "I see what you're getting at. You're so used to living as an adventurer your whole life, that you never thought you'd be in the position to rule a kingdom."

Finn winced admittedly, "Pretty much. I mean it's one thing to be a leader of a small group or band, but a kingdom? Heh, we're talking about thousands of people under my charge, err our charge for that matter." He amended at the last part sheepishly.

The elemental smiled tenderly, "It is a major step." She said with consideration, "We could wait a bit more if you feel like you're not ready. They'll understand."

Finn shook his head as he waved his forearms outward insistently, "No, no. I can do this, it's just the fact that it's all gonna happen tomorrow."

"You worry too much," she comforted soothingly. "You've studied our laws and code of ethics long before we got back together. And to top it all off, you've seen how the job plays out numerous times! Surely your previous line of work has given you an understanding of what to expect."

Finn blushed feeling bashful. That fact was true, his previous role as a peacekeeper of Ooo allowed him to observe several monarchs handle their royal responsibilities as he watched over them. Being life-long friends with Princess Bubblegum especially even furthered his understanding regarding the matter.

"We'll figure out how to balance things," Phoebe stated as he contemplated. "Yes, there'll be more work and additional priorities to sort out, but it's not impossible! For starters, you'll have me to guide you."

"Yeah," he concurred shyly.

The elemental continued, "And let's not also forget that you're friends with practically every princess in the world!" She emphasized spreading her arms in the air. "Which I find a bit loathsome by the way." Her eyes narrowed at him jokingly before returning back to a serious expression, "Basically, that just leaves the fact that you'll just be talking to several nobles, representatives, and diplomats without having to worry about the outbreak of another conflict. And if anything, it's all about scheduling mundane meetings and managing stacks of paperwork."

"When you put it that way, I guess there's not really much to worry about," Finn said feeling a bit more settled.

"The first day is usually the hardest," Phoebe nodded. "And that's because it's a matter of familiarizing yourself with the routine. You'll get the hang of it."

He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, "I guess that kind of advice could be applied to pretty much everything."

She embraced him with her palms resting flat on his chest, "You'll do just fine, my love. Don't worry so much about it."

His arms embraced her lower back and he gently replied, "I won't, not anymore." He leaned forward to meet his wife's lips with his own before deepening the kiss shortly after. Their eyes drifted shut as they savored more of each other's taste and their physical desires began surfacing on the horizon. Before they knew it, their breathing and heart rates quickened as their hands wandered over each other's bodies, with light moans being muffled from both partners to fuel their passion. Each kiss began to grow more intense quickly in need, but Phoebe was the first to stop to recompose herself.

"Thanks for the advice," Finn panted as he averted his gaze out of embarrassment from nearly losing his self control.

Phoebe smirked at him with a mischievous glint in her eye and said sultrily, "You could thank me even _more_ by joining me back in bed." She lifted his chin teasingly with one finger before turning around to walk back inside with her hips swaying deliberately.

Needless to say, the young, shirtless king who only wore boxers followed eagerly without a second thought.


End file.
